


【授權翻譯】you're like heaven to touch by lazulisong

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, PWP, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「這是因為你小時候我讓你看了那些美國電影，」雅克夫語調平平的說。「那種人見人愛的男孩子把外套借給漂亮女孩的電影嗎？」維克多挑起兩邊眉毛，擺出完美的嘲諷臉，那表情在他還是個十六歲的死小孩時就已經讓人忍無可忍，到現在還是讓雅克夫想要擰他的耳朵，而他都已經二十八歲了。「讓我看？」他說。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're like heaven to touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056092) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是一篇非常美味的故事，男友外套的小車車！  
> 我還是很不會翻肉，所以可以的話一定要去看原文噢！
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切錯誤都是我的。

維克多對於讓勇利穿著他的俄羅斯隊外套這件事，實在著迷到不行，要是他肯像個正常人一樣在私底下這麼做的話，也不至於辱沒國家顏面到這種程度。只不過，實際上呢—— 

「這是因為你小時候我讓你看了那些美國電影，」雅克夫語調平平的說。「那種人見人愛的男孩子把外套借給漂亮女孩的電影嗎？」 

維克多挑起兩邊眉毛，擺出完美的嘲諷臉，那表情在他還是個十六歲的死小孩時就已經讓人忍無可忍，到現在還是讓雅克夫想要擰他的耳朵，而他都已經二十八歲了。 

「讓我看？」他說。 

雅克夫用顫抖的手指指向他。「你愛怎麼在他身上留印子隨你，就是別用上國家隊外套！」 

「噢，好像我還需要你的許可似的，」維克多說，還露出雅克夫在他臉上見過最邪惡的笑容，所以邪惡程度可想而知了。 

「不准！」雅克夫大吼。「我禁止你這麼做！嚴令禁止！」 

當然，隔天，他們就發現勇利睡在冰場一角，脖子上還留著他們畢生見過最大的吻痕。看起來他昨天晚上沒得到多少睡眠。還有其它稍淺的吻痕印在他喉嚨和鎖骨上，漂亮地襯著他蒼白的膚色。維克多的俄羅斯國家隊外套溫柔地覆在他身上。 

俄羅斯的頂尖選手正圍在他四周，像是禿鷹圍繞著屍體，手機鏡頭的快門聲不絕於耳。 

「加上『睡王子』標籤，」格奧爾基喃喃著，拇指飛也似地按著鍵盤。「加上——」 

「『噁心』標籤，」小尤里說。他具體來說沒有在笑，不過他看起來也不是 **不** 開心，就像勇利是隻睡在尺寸不合的箱子裡的貓。 

「十次折返跑！」雅克夫在冰場對面朝他們咆哮道。「一百次仰臥起坐！抬膝跑冰場五十圈！一整個禮拜不准喝伏特加！」 

「雅克夫，你好壞哦，」維克多哀號，看著他的手機。已經有3000個讚，還在持續上升中。標籤寫的是「寶貝穿自己衣服的時候」、「(๑♡⌓♡๑)」和「勝生勇利」。 

「快去！」雅克夫說，然後維克多就照做了。反正在尤里奧把勇利踹醒之前他也沒別的事好做。 

「剩下的幾個！」雅克夫怒吼。「離勝生遠點不然我就讓維克多對付你們了！」 

所有人一哄而散。

 

＊＊＊

 

要為勇利說幾句話的話，他顯然對於穿著維克多的外套會造成什麼問題，有著模糊的認知——起碼知道這是不太明智的。無論如何，他也有自己的外套，日本花滑協會成員配發的外套，他一天到晚都穿著的那件。他看起來像隻小烏鴉，在俄羅斯選手們穿著的明亮藍與紅之間，跟維克多手牽著手，仰起頭收下一個祝福的吻，從維克多臉上拂開他的頭髮，站在小尤里旁邊——他跟維克多都叫他尤里奧，小尤里不肯解釋原因——帶著溫柔、嚴肅的表情聽他表情生動的說話，好像對小尤里孩子氣的忿怒情緒很感興趣。 

同樣地，也很容易就能一眼看到他。他喜歡站在有點遠的地方旁觀。雅克夫聽說他有些焦慮的問題，不過他現在似乎能應付得更好一點——倒不是說雅克夫會將他的進步歸功於維克多就是了。不過，即便是現在，如果沒跟維克多或小尤里，或他已經很熟悉的米菈在一塊的話，他還是會顯得謹慎又安靜。 

他就像純白的俄羅斯冰場中的一片墨漬。不知怎地，看著他就讓人心情舒坦，除非他正在做些由他未婚夫作夢夢到的誇張特技，而那時，你也得無法自拔地停下來盯著他看，看他飛過空中，像是要他自己願意才肯降落。 

不過每當維克多挨向他，準備要把外套披在他窄窄的肩膀上時（而那看起來的確蠻不錯的，雅克夫得不情願地承認。讓他看起來更銳利又更纖弱了，像個披著騎士披風的天鵝少女[1]），勇利就會避開他，露出耐心的微笑。 

「維克多，」他說。「我沒事的。我一點也不冷。你看，我已經穿上自己的外套啦。」 

維克多噘嘴。 

勇利抬起手，撥開維克多的頭髮。他任手掌停留在維克多臉頰旁，而維克多忝不知恥地轉過臉，用嘴巴親親勇利的戒指。勇利哄著維克多偏過腦袋，往他耳邊偷偷說了什麼，讓他臉紅到耳尖，像個小男孩一樣——像維克多還是個小男孩時從來不曾露出的模樣。他往維克多下頷落了個溫柔的、抿著唇的吻，然後在維克多來得及做些什麼之前就抽身離開，讓他只能傻傻地盯著他看。 

「我能讓那男孩成為一隻 **多美的天鵝** 啊，」莉莉亞嫉妒地說，看著維克多的勇利走遠，步伐間非常細微而優雅地擺著臀。「噢，我好氣美奈子讓他成了一個花滑選手啊！她應該把他帶來給我才對。」 

她猛地拍了下手，嚇得維克多馬上進入完美的預備位置，一隻腳稍稍在前，髖骨放平，身體重心穩當。「嗯？那男孩說了什麼？」 

「他說，」維克多停下，又深深地紅了臉，他伸出舌頭舔舔嘴唇。「他說『每個人都已經知道你是我的了。』」 

莉莉亞將雙手往上一揮。「怎麼就成了個滑冰的！」她說。「那個美奈子噢！」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多得在法國作商演，沒有他的未婚夫相隨，因為雅克夫很記仇：維克多犯了十誡，跑去日本玩教練遊戲，跟他的小烏鴉約會，而現在維克多的報應來了。 

這些演出不算是報復。 

維克多其實很喜歡商演，喜歡觀眾愛慕他，小姑娘們問他簽名、看著他像看著神明。維克多喜歡小孩，喜歡有人愛慕他，喜歡被當成神明崇拜。 

報復的那部分是維克多要去三天，這三天雅克夫和莉莉亞會恐嚇勇利，要他把新節目表演給他們看，而維克多沒辦法在那裡守著他、把他們趕走（勇利說莉莉亞幫他很多忙。維克多說她大概在密謀確保尤里奧能贏。）他這三天都得待在飯店房間裡——他可是在巴黎！愛情之都！親愛的未婚夫還不在身旁！！！——同時明白勇利正待在家裡，不是在參加其他比賽的路上，正跟馬卡欽一起睡在他們的床上，頭枕著維克多的枕頭。

維克多好討厭這樣。特別是因為他知道如果勇利能跟他一起漫步在巴黎街頭該有多好。他可以餵勇利吃甜點和蛋糕，然後吻去他唇上的奶油漬，但他現在就只能徘徊在男裝店裡，給勇利找一條稍微能看的領帶。不能牽著勇利，讓維克多的手感覺好寂寞。 

維克多的航班遲了三小時才抵達普爾科沃機場，所以他在一片恍惚中跌跌撞撞下機，給雅克夫炸去一條簡訊承諾他會復仇的，另一條發給勇利，裡面寫的大致就是( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥，然後搭計程車回家。計程車在擁擠的車潮中緩慢移動，他稍稍小睡了一會，不過大部分的時間，他就看著掠過車窗的城市景致，小心地抱住從梅森巧克力[2]買的一袋禮物，擱在腿上。他好疲倦，身上聞起來有機艙的味道。他已經想回家了。

感覺很奇怪，想到兩年前他回到的家，就是空蕩蕩的公寓，空蕩蕩的床，連馬卡欽都不在，還得等到維克多從寵物旅館把他帶回來才行。 

他付了計程車錢，把行李拖進電梯裡。不過，如果勇利不在呢？他突然想到。如果莉莉亞又讓勇利在教室待得很晚呢？勇利沒有回簡訊，雖然這對他而言並不是太不尋常的事情。他大概帶馬卡欽出門散步，把手機忘在家裡，而現在沒關係了，因為維克多正打開他們——他們的！——公寓的大門，然後說，「我回來了。」 

一會之間沒有回覆，然後馬卡欽從沙發上跳下來，同時勇利喊道，「歡迎回家！」 

維克多長長地呼出一口氣。 

他彎下身招呼馬卡欽，狗狗很高興能見到他。維克多搔搔他的耳朵，親親他的頭頂。 

「我也很高興見到你，寶貝兒，」他低聲說。「我的小狗狗噢！」 

馬卡欽舔舔他的臉。維克多站起身。 

「勇利？」他說。「甜心，你在哪兒呢？」 

又是一陣短暫的沉默，讓維克多不知怎地覺得勇利是在害羞。 

「我在臥室，」勇利說。 

「在臥室？」維克多說。他將外套掛起，把隨身行李擱在行李箱上，踢掉鞋子。他帶著梅森巧克力的袋子，走向臥室。 

「你在做什麼呢？」他嘖舌。「你是光著身子在等我嗎？哈哈哈，我也想你噢——」 

「嚴格說起來……不算是……」勇利說。 

維克多繞過轉角走進房間。 

那袋巧克力從他無力的指間落到地上。 

有一會兒他忘記怎麼呼吸了，就盯著床上的勇利，穿著他的俄羅斯隊外套在等他——全身上下 **只穿著** 他的俄羅斯隊外套，至少就維克多看到的是這樣。 

「不好意思，我沒問你就自己拿了，」勇利說。 

維克多不太像是直直坐下，比較像木偶斷了線一樣垮到地上。他用俄語說了什麼，而勇利對他皺起眉頭。維克多眨眨眼，清清喉嚨。 

「你是在自慰嗎？」他說。「穿著我的外套自慰嗎？」 

「什麼？」勇利臉紅到脖子上都能看見，蔓延過外套的拉鍊領口。維克多的目光，專注地順著紅暈一起移動。「沒有，當然沒有了！」 

「拜託？」維克多說。 

「拜託什麼？」勇利說。 

維克多不知怎麼能踉蹌起身，蹣跚地走向床，膝蓋跪在床邊，身體挨近勇利，像是信徒在聖壇前禱告。 

「拜託？」他說。「求求你了？我想看。」 

「你很變態耶，」勇利說，忍住不要臉紅，不要露出微笑。 

維克多撐起身體，讓他可以親親勇利的膝蓋。 

「我有什麼辦法呢？」他說。他接著親親勇利的大腿內側。「你這麼甜又這麼可愛。」他還想再往上親，不過勇利的手指揪住維克多的頭髮，拽著他整個人爬上床，跟他接吻。才三天而已，怎麼可能就讓他這麼想念勇利的吻了？維克多覺得飢腸轆轆。

「我離開前存滿了親親，但是昨天就用光了，」他對著勇利的下頷抱怨道。 

「怎麼會？」勇利說。「你差點趕不上飛機，就因為你親我親得停不下來呢。」 

「我得確定你也有足夠的親親才行，」維克多說，感覺荒唐又快樂。他甚至一點也不累了。「你知道，我也擔心你的親親會用完呢。」 

勇利喉間發出了低沉愉快的聲音，維克多得再吻一次他的唇才行。不知怎地他已經脫去襯衫、一把扯去內衣。他俄羅斯國家隊外套沉沉的珊瑚絨，覆在勇利溫暖的皮膚上，顯得特別冰冷，而維克多呼出了深沉滿足的嘆息。 

他親親勇利的鼻子。「為什麼把拉鍊都拉起來了？」他說。「讓我看看你吧。」 

勇利又從淺粉變成深紅色的了。「你也要把衣服脫掉，」他說。 

維克多朝他眨眨眼，在他明白發生什麼事情之前，嘴巴就咧成一個大大的笑。他大概看起來就像是戀愛中最瘋狂的變態，但他也沒辦法。勇利實在太可愛了。 

「你是給我準備了一個 **歡迎回家的禮物** 嗎？」 

「或許吧，」勇利囁嚅道，紅著臉。他把維克多推開，這動作最後變得更像在撫摸他。

「把衣服脫了，然後我們就知道了。」 

維克多幾乎在扯掉褲子時把縫線給掙破了，他把襪子跟內褲隨便扔到天知道哪裡。然後跪坐在床上，滿心期待地看著勇利。 

「我的禮物是一場表演嗎？」他請求道。 

「真不敢相信我要這麼做了，」勇利說，依然滿面緋紅。他將手放在維克多外套的拉鍊頭上，慢慢地往下拉。他咬著唇、垂下眼，所以維克多就享受到這般美景，看到勇利深色的眼睫，半掩著他色澤如白蘭地的雙眸。維克多不知要看哪才好，是勇利臉上胸上美麗的紅暈，還是他甜美紅潤的雙唇，還是—— 

維克多任他的視線隨著勇利的手移動，接著他的視線就僵住了。片刻之間他的腦中滿滿是熾熱的白噪音。然後他狠狠地咬了嘴巴裡頭的軟肉——不過顯然這不是他在飛機上做的夢：勝生勇利真的是他的未婚夫，真的就在俄羅斯，真的就躺在維克多的床上，從臉頰一路紅到他可愛的小肚腩，而且真真確確、明明白白地，只穿著維克多的俄羅斯隊外套，和一條完全掩不住他勃起程度的黑色蕾絲內褲。 

終於他設法深深吸了口氣，然後開口說，聲音幾乎是平穩的，「親愛的，那是你花了很多錢買的嗎？因為恐怕它之後就不能再穿了。」 

「 **真的嗎** ，維克多，」勇利說，試著朝他皺眉。他的瞳孔放大。當維克多俯下身吻他的時候，勇利將兩隻手繞住他的脖子，為維克多張開雙唇，像在渴望著無論維克多能給他多少個吻。他將頭偏向一側，所以維克多可以輕輕地嚙咬他喉嚨的線條，在他的肩膀上留下粉色的印子。他雙手滑下，指甲劃過維克多的肩胛和背後，撓出好幾道抓痕。這樣的他是個如此美麗驕縱的生靈，讓維克多得獎勵他更多更多的吻。 

「噢，維克多，」勇利嘆息著說。「我想要——」他的臀部抬起，雙膝分開環住維克多的身體。 

「什麼都行，甜心，」維克多說，挪動身體去吻勇利的乳尖。「嗯，你真美味。你已經為我準備好了嗎？噢，不過我還是想看呢，」他嘆了口氣。 

「這蠻不好意思的，」勇利說，一隻手揪在維克多的頭髮中。他通常相當小心，不過他現在一定是緊張得不得了，因為他就這樣等著維克多回家，只穿著他的外套和可愛的小內褲，才控制不住力道，讓維克多感到有點刺痛。「你不——你不覺得嗎？」  

維克多咬著裝飾著勇利肚子的那些肥胖紋。「不會，」他說，舔著一道紋路。「你自慰的時候看起來好辣，我好愛那樣。我好愛你。」 

他往勇利鼓起的性器落了個輕柔的吻，然後坐起身，即便勇利還想試著將他拽回來。他又吻了勇利一次，挪動他的位置，讓自己靠著床頭板，而勇利偎在他胸口。維克多吻了勇利耳後，就在那個會讓他全身發抖、變得軟綿綿的位置。 

「你多漂亮啊，」維克多嘆了口氣，目光垂向他的俄羅斯隊外套襯出勇利身體線條的模樣。 

勇利捏了他一把，不過他也沒否認這點：維克多花了幾乎兩年的時間用讚美澆灌勇利，讓他能夠習慣，一次又一次地，用言語和行為來問， **誰是我美麗的寶貝兒呀？** 直到勇利學會回應 **是我，我就是你美麗的寶貝** 。 

維克多握住勇利的手，直接放在勇利的大腿上，一路往上，而勇利說，「你還是很變態。」  
他彎起一隻手繞住維克多的脖子，將他的臉埋進維克多的頸窩。維克多任他這麼做：有些時候勇利只是覺得太過了。有些時候他會喜歡這樣。有些時候會讓他害怕。勇利現在可能正滑在臨界點上，而維克多知道得再清楚不過，那剛好足夠、太過，跟失足墜落之間的平衡。 

勇利將手滑進內褲腰帶的花邊，而維克多吻了他的額角。 

「你就要一直親我嗎？這很讓我分心呢，」勇利說。 

維克多得嚴肅地考慮個一秒鐘。 

「對，」他說。「讓你學會怎麼在分心的時候做事對你有好處。」 

勇利咬了他脖子一口，很用力。 

「你對我好壞哦，」維克多說，又親了他一次。 

「我就讓你看看什麼叫壞，」勇利說，然後將蕾絲內褲從臀上褪下。他的性器彈出，勇利用他纖長靈巧的手指撫著，發出嘆息。當維克多看得更近一些，他看到勇利的指甲是粉色的，泛著乳白的光。 

「你為我擦上指甲油了嗎？」維克多說，著迷不已。他將勇利空著的那隻手拉到眼前，仔細的端詳。 

「好漂亮哦。」他吻過每一片指甲。 

「 **維克多** ！」勇利說。 

維克多假裝把嘴巴用拉鍊拉緊，讓勇利收回手。勇利又一次將手繞過維克多的脖子，將臉埋得更深一些。他臉更紅了。維克多能做的就只有別再親他一次。 

「抱歉，」他說。 

「哼，不覺得有歉意呢，」勇利說，不過還是繼續撫摸自己。「噢——這個下午我好氣俄羅斯航空噢。我一直——一直重新整理頁面——我以為我可以去機場見你，不過莉莉亞讓我留得很晚。」他咬住唇。「然後——我不知道資料什麼時候才會出來，我也不想要把馬卡欽留下——」 

維克多忍不住在勇利撫摸他自己的性器時，伸手覆在勇利的手上。內褲的蕾絲磨蹭著他的性器，幾乎是不舒服的，不過這種刺激感覺也很好。他想要光是這樣看著勇利在他懷裡這麼美味地顫抖，光是挺胯磨蹭著勇利，吻他的頸子、臉龐和他瘦窄的肩膀，就能達到高潮。 

「所以——所以我想——我就——我就在家等你了，」勇利嘆氣，他的動作加快。「維克多、維克多，我可以——」 

「好的，為我高潮吧，」維克多說，又吻了勇利一次。這個角度讓他的脖子有點疼，不過非常值得，能讓勇利的唇挨著他的，張著口喘息，甚至都不太能回吻，只是任維克多從他嘴裡汲取所有的甜美。 

勇利的眼睛閉緊，弓起背，他的肩膀壓進維克多的胸膛，而維克多抱著他，緊緊地，將他抱在懷裡，任自己就這樣高潮。

 

＊＊＊

 

雅克夫說：「……然後為什麼你需要一件新的運動服？」 

維克多甜甜地笑。他的脖子瘀青和咬痕斑斑，而他衣領後頭剛好夠低，能展示出他背上抓痕的一小部分。 

「我的外套拿去乾洗了。」 

站在他旁邊的小尤里發出了可怕的聲音，轉過頭瞪向勇利。 

「他們可能清不乾淨了，」維克多繼續說，帶著天使般的純真無邪。 

勇利笑了，笑容非常非常淺。 

小尤里轉過身一路擠進冰場。他把冰鞋護套摘去，跳上冰面。 

「 **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** ，」他尖叫，繞著冰面大步滑開，「 **他們，為什麼，這麼噁————心————？？？** 」 

「尤里奧，不要搞到肌肉拉傷了！」維克多叫。「要好好做暖身噢！」 

「 **滾啦！** 」小尤里尖叫，不過他還是慢下動作，把暖身運動做好。

 

全文完

 

[1] 天鵝少女（Swan maiden），是一種神話生物，能化身成少女的天鵝。https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swan_maiden

[2] 梅森巧克力（La Maison du Chocolat），一間高級巧克力公司，成立於1955年。總店在法國巴黎。https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Maison_du_Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！  
> 接著繼續翻三部長篇啦！


End file.
